1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical connectors, and more particularly, to an interposer four connecting a cable to a cable interface in an electronic system that is designed to ground any electrostatic discharges that might take place during connection of the interposer to the cable or the cable interface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Multi-terminal electrical connectors are used in modern electronic equipment, such as computers, for connecting various electronic components, such as printers, memory units, display units, etc., to another unit, such as a central processor of a computer. A main frame computer system may have several such components connected to its central processor. Plug-type connectors are particularly suited for use with modular system designs, and allow quick and easy assembly, disassembly and reconfiguration of a modular system.
An interposer is a unit for facilitating a multi-terminal electrical connection between, for example, a first connector that is provided at the end of a cable, and a connector interface that is provided on a component, such as a central processor of a computer. By using an interposer to make and break the connection, wear on the connector and connector interfaces is reduced. An interposer will typically include a housing, a first set of terminals for mating with the first connector, and a second set of terminals for mating with the cable interface.
One problem that can be encountered in cable-connected modular electronic systems results from a build-up of electrostatic potential between different components and their connectors. When terminals in a first connector have a different level of electrical potential than terminals of a mating connector do, an electrostatic discharge may take place between the connectors before or during connection. Electronic computers and their components are particularly sensitive to such electrostatic discharges. In some cases, even system malfunction or failure can result.
It is clear that there has existed a long and unfilled need in the prior art for an improved electrical connector that can prevent damage to sensitive electronic equipment as a result of electrostatic discharges that may take place during connection with a mating connector.